1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mosquito traps and is more particularly directed to one that traps the mosquito when in the larvae stage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mosquito is an amphibious insect; a part of its life is spent in water as larvae and pupae and later in life they take to the air as an adult mosquito. The mosquito life begins when the female mosquito lays its eggs on the surface of stagnant water. Larvae soon hatch out, swim in the water seeking minute water organisms as food. These organisms feed on organic food that is in the water. The larvae then transform into pupae in which a complete mosquito is grown to finally fly away. Development from a new egg to an adult mosquito takes from nine to fourteen days.
The conventional ways of destroying mosquito life are by the use of mosquito traps by spraying both the mosquitoes and the areas in which mosquitoes are breeding with insecticides and drying those areas in which stagnant water exists to prevent the breeding of mosquitoes. Mosquito traps for catching mosquitoes are rather inefficient devices and do no more than rid a limited enclosed area such as a room of mosquitoes. Spraying insecticides over areas to be freed of mosquitoes and stagnant waters are somewhat successful in eradicating the area of mosquitoes. However, in spite of the progress made by science in the use of insecticides and the care taken to prevent the existence of breeding areas for mosquitoes, the mosquito is far from having been made extinct. The danger of using certain insecticides that could destroy all mosquitoes would also destroy other forms of beneficial insects as well as being dangerous to human and animal life.
Therefore, it is the intent of the present invention to destroy mosquitoes by a different approach, namely, by the use of a trap which traps the mosquito when it is in its larvae stage and destroys the mosquito that ensues therefrom.